1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication system, a communication terminal, and a computer program product.
2. Description of the Related Art
A technology for collecting information (for example, failure information) of a communication terminal connected to communicate via a network and managing the information is conventionally known. For example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2003-348249 discloses a remote centralized management system capable of remotely diagnosing OA equipment, collecting a remote diagnosis result via HTTP, and allowing the remote diagnosis result to be viewed via a Web browser for the purpose of increasing efficiency in the analysis of the diagnosis result of the OA equipment.
However, the technique of Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2003-348249 is strictly for the purpose of collecting a remote diagnosis result to allow an administrator who operates the remote centralized management system to manage the OA equipment, and is not for the purpose of presenting the remote diagnosis result to a user of the OA equipment. Therefore, it is difficult to make use of the technique for the purposes such as grasping the state of another communication terminal to be a communication partner, for example, when communication is performed between a plurality of communication terminals. Hence, if a failure occurs in communication with another communication terminal, it becomes necessary to make inquiries between users via the administrator or contact directly between the users, for example, which is troublesome.
In view of the above, there is a need to provide a communication system, a communication terminal, and a computer program product that can support the use of the communication terminal to communicate with another communication terminal and improve the convenience of users.